


The Fish and the Gardener

by comradewaddledee



Category: Mermaids-freeform, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bro im literally gay UGUUHUJJ, Cats, F/F, Lesbians, Mermaids, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradewaddledee/pseuds/comradewaddledee
Summary: "It's okay my darlings" Edith purred, a flash of a smile revealing her inhumanly sharp teeth as she watered Liza's snapdragons. "I need water too."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Mermaid, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, mermaid/human
Kudos: 16





	The Fish and the Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing the sims so much recently so I HAD to shit this out...... its the mental illness xoxo

Liza met the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in the blue velvet, a nightclub she had never been to before and had never been to since. When there, a hauntingly beautiful woman had danced with her. They both drank perhaps... Too much. They woke up on a bench the morning after and became quick friends. Today, the woman was moving in, saying she was eager to get away from her old life. This was, admittedly, a red flag for Liza. But Edith was different.

She was blatantly inhuman. The black sclera, shark like teeth, multicolored hair, and deathly pale grey skin screamed it. She liked to lounge in the bathtub. She would insist that Liza come in and chat. There were many nights where the human fell asleep, arms resting on the lip of the tub as the mermaid purred happily underwater. When they got a pool, Edith didn't sleep in a bed all that often anymore, opting to float serenely in the brackish pool. 

The human had her own quirks. She brought her childhood cat she named wrench to the house. He would jump up on the shelf and watch her cook, getting down to take up the entire couch or harass the food dispenser.

Liza also had a full snapdragon garden. She insisted it was because they sold well, and living with a mermaid and a cat who deserved ONLY the best could get expensive. In reality, she just really liked snapdragons. 

Edith was a life saver. She had a job as a fisherwoman and was rising through the ranks, unsurprisingly. She made good money and more than covered the house's rent, insisting upon it. Liza was pretty sure Edith wanted her to save up for culinary school, which was so sweet she actually did, and was sitting on a pretty pile of cash. 

Edith also worked for only four hours a day. Liza sometimes caught snippets of Edith's conversations with the human's flowers on her way off to work."It's okay my darlings" Edith purred, a flash of a smile revealing her inhumanly sharp teeth as she watered Liza's snapdragons. "I need water too."

Edith was unbearably kind to Liza's plants, she really did understand how much the flowers meant to her and had been making an effort to learn how to garden just to take care of the things when Liza was gone. It almost made Edith's heart hurt.

There was one problem with her fishy roommate. She was devastatingly beautiful, and Liza was a closeted lesbian who was heads over heels in love with her.

Liza was currently watering her plants, trying desperately to look away from the topless Edith, who was lazing about in the sun with Wrench. They both were purring, which Liza found unbearably adorable. 

"I'm gonna head inside. Want anything?" Liza said, setting down her watering can and wiping her hands on her overalls. 

"Ah, a glass of water sounds fantastic." drawled the mermaid, whose tail lazily floated in the bayou. Wrench rolled onto his back and the mermaid began to rub his tummy.

Liza was back with the water in a moment. As she handed it to the mer, she looked up at her face. To her surprise, the mermaid had turned bright red, looking flustered. That was NOT common for her.

"Are you alright?" Liza asked, immediately concerned. Edith had never bothered to tell her what to do if a mermaid got sick. Her best guess was to just have them eat some of that weird kelp, but it was especially difficult to come by. Luckily, Edith nodded. 

"I-I'm alright. I think I'm drying out a tad." She said sheepishly, summoning her legs and bolting inside. Liza chased after her, cursing when she heard the click of the bathroom door locking. 

"Edith, I'm just worried about you! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." The human called through the door, trying the lock again. The door unlocked after a beat, and Liza swung it open to find an owl eyed mermaid peeking up over the lip of the tub. Her heart melted. "Edith, I'm really so-"

"Don't be." The mermaid said, cutting her off. "I should be apologizing to you." Liza's mouth open and closed, face settling on confused. Like a fish, thought Edith, amused. "Liza, I've liked you for a long time. I just wasn't ready to admit it. I didn't want to ruin what we have. I feel like I've been dating you without you knowing it and I've been feeling quite guilty about it."

Liza felt a little starstruck. The most beautiful, funny, smart, and talented woman she had ever met had just confessed to her. "Edith, I've... I've loved you for a long time now." Liza moved closer to the tub, settling a hand over Edith's. Edith threaded their fingers together and squeezed, inhuman eyes fluttering . The two inched closer and closer, heads tilting in anticipation. 

"Liza, you're... You're breathtaking." Edith whispered, as if it was a prayer. She leaned in, sweetly kissing the human. Liza's hands flew to Edith's underwater waist. Edith's arms threaded around Liza's neck, pulling her into a firm embrace. They kissed sweetly, when Edith finally pulled away, an arm rising to cover her chest. Her face was going beet red.

Liza smiled, and ran into Edith's bedroom to retrieve a shirt for her new mermaid girlfriend. It had quite a nice ring to it.

The mermaid took the shirt with s smile, blowing the human a kiss once her top half was covered. She quickly transformed into her humanoid form, pulling Liza into a hug. 

"Wanna call in sick tomorrow?" She asked, burying her face into the humans neck. Liza chuckled. 

"I'll think about it. Wanna cuddle?" Liza said, ribbing the small of Edith's back, who nodded against her neck. The two slid into Edith's double bed, and that night there was no thought of work, or responsibilities, or bills. It was just them, the cat, and the house they lived in together.


End file.
